The Phantom meets Fagin's Boys
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Agate, "The Quiet Snitcher" used to live with Fagin and the pickpockets until she was driven to france. Now living in the opera house and desparete to find her long lost family of thives, she puts her trust in the mysterious phantom. Oliver!/Phantom mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

**Agate, AKA "The Quiet Snitcher" (Snitchey):** 14. Deep-red hair down to her shoulders in tight ringlets. Glass green eyes. Fair skin. Normally wears: her tatty, old cap, ripped brown pants, dirty, ripped white shirt and black waste coat (basically her whole pickpocket clothing).

**Shia: **14. Black hair in loose ringlets down to her waste. Dark brown eyes. Coloured skin (plz do not think I'm being raciest here because I'm not. Apologies if I have offended any one). Normally wears: Black and red period dress and love heart locket.

**Yale:** 13. Honey-brown hair below her waste. Golden-honey eyes. Fairly tanned skin. Normally wears: Black and purple period dress.

**And those are the main characters in the story, the others you will probably know. The Quiet Snitcher is Agate's pickpocket nickname like Jack's is The Artful Dodger (Dodge). This story will have romance scenes. Parings are: Erik/Christine, Oliver/Yale (My OC), Charley/Shia (My OC) and Dodger/Snitchey (Yet again, My OC). Hope u enjoy.**


	2. Chap 2: Gatta' pick a pocket

**Takes place one year after the opera house blaze.**

**Agate was found and adopted by Monsieur André. She had been living on the streets of London, England with Fagin and his band of boy pickpockets until some one from Agate's past chased them to France and the whole gang was separated. She is forced to perform in the shows one of the lead roles. When the phantom meets Agate he agrees to help her escape to find Fagin, but only if he can stay with her as a friend, but will Agate still agree after seeing his face?**

**The phantom meets Fagin's boys **

(Chap 1: Gatta' pick a pocket) (Agates P.O.V)

It was only my first night at the opera house. All the girls were talking about how they were brought up, and singing about it.

"How about you agate?" asked Meg in her honey sweet voice. Since I came here, Meg was the only one who was nice to me.

"Don't talk to her Meg. She wont want to mix with us."

"Actually I do. My best friends are in the chorus, so pleas don't be like that." I had made friends with

"Well why don't you and your friends sing about your life?"

"Ok. This is a lesson I learnt. You see girls…"

Agate: _In this life,_

_One thing counts._

_In the bank,_

_Large amounts._

_I'm afraid these don't grow on trees,_

_You've gatta' pick a pocket or two._

_You've got to pick a pocket or two,_

_Boys._

_you've gatta' pick a pocket or two._

Shia and Yale: _Large amounts don't grow on trees,_

_you've gatta' pick a pocket or two_

Agate: _why should we,_

_Break our backs._

_Stupidly,_

_Paying tax?_

_Better get some untaxed income,_

_Better pick a pocket or two._

_You've got to pick a pocket or two,_

_Boys._

_you've gatta' pick a pocket or two._

Shia and Yale: _why should we all break our backs?_

_Better pick a pocket or two_

Agate:_ Robin Hood,_

_What a crook._

_Gave away,_

_What he took._

_Charities fine subscribes to mine,_

_Get out and pick a pocket or two._

_You've got to pick a pocket or two,_

_Boys._

_you've gatta' pick a pocket or two._

Shia and Yale: _Robin Hood was far too good,_

_Get out and pick a pocket or two._

Agate: _Take a tip,_

_From Bill Sykes._

_He can whip,_

_what he likes._

_I recall he started small,_

_He had to pick a pocket or two._

_You've got to pick a pocket or two,_

_Boys._

_you've gatta' pick a pocket or two._

Shia and Yale: _We can be like old Bill Sykes,_

_If we pick a pocket or two._

Agate: _dear old gent,_

_Passing buy._

_Something nice,_

_Takes his eye._

_Everything's clear attack the rear,_

_Get in and pick a pocket or two._

_You've got to pick a pocket or two,_

_Boys._

_you've gatta' pick a pocket or two._

Shia and Yale: _Have no fear, attack the rear,_

_Get in and pick a pocket or two._

Agate: _When I see,_

_Some one rich._

_Both my thumbs,_

_Start to itch._

_Just to find some piece of mind,_

_I have to pick a pocket or two. _

_You've got to pick a pocket or two,_

_Boys._

_you've gatta' pick a pocket or two._

Shia and Yale: _Just to find some piece of mind,_

_We have to kick a pocket or two…_

_I'm glad I taught them two the song _I thought.

"Well if your pick pocketing skills are so good, how is it nothings missing?" Asked Lunar. She was like a mine La Carlotta. She was a very snotty diva with golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

I smirked and pulled out from behind me the blue tiara she thought was still on her head, along with some necklaces, a whole collection of earrings and a ring. The girls gasped and I gave every one there things.

"Wow! Your good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I was asked to sing another song that I had been taught by this Fagin I had told them about.

"Ok, I'll sing… _Reviewing the situation_. Ok?"

"Go ahead Madame Agate." said Madame Giry as she motioned to the stage."

"_A mans got a heart,_

_Hasn't he?_

_Chokin' apart,_

_Hasn't' he?_

_And would I be the first one to say I wasn't the same?_

_I'm finding it hard to be really as black as they paint._

_I'm reviewing,_

_The situation._

_Can a fella' be a villain all his life?_

_All the trials,_

_And tribulation._

_Better settle down and get myself a wife._

_And the wife will cook and sow for me,_

_And come for me and go for me._

_And go for me and nag at me,_

_The finger she will wag at me._

_The money she will take from me,_

_The misery she'll make from me…_

_I think I better think it out again._

_A wife you can keep anyway,_

_I'd rather sleep anyway._

_Left with out any one in the world and I'm starting from now._

_So how to win friends and to influence people, so how?_

_I'm reviewing,_

_The situation._

_I must quickly look up every one I know._

_Titled people,_

_With a station._

_Who can help me make a real impressive show._

_I will own a suite clearages,_

_And own a fleet of carriages._

_And wave at all the duchesses,_

_With friendliness _

_As much as this._

_Be fitting of my new estate,_

_Good morning to you magistrate._

_I think I better think it out again._

_So were shall I go,_

_Somebody?_

_Who do I know?_

_Nobody._

_All my dearest companions have always been villains and thieves,_

_So in my time of life I should start turning over new leaves?_

_I'm reviewing,_

_The situation._

_If you want to eat you've got to earn a bob,_

_Is it such a,_

_Humiliation?_

_For a robber to perform an honest job?_

_So a job I'm getting possibly,_

_I wonder who my boss will be._

_I wonder if he'll take to me,_

_What bonuses he'll make to me._

_Start at eight and finish late,_

_At normal rate,_

_I know but wait._

_I think I better think it out,_

_I think I better think it out again._

_What happens when I'm, _

_Seventy?_

_Must come a time,_

_Seventy._

_When your old,_

_And it's cold._

_And no one cares if you live or die,_

_Your one constellation's the money you may have put buy._

_I'm reviewing,_

_The situation._

_I'm a baden,_

_And a baden I shall stay._

_You'll be seeing,_

_No transformation._

_But its wrong to be a rogue in every way._

_I don't want nobody hurt for me,_

_Or made to do the dirt for me._

_This rotten life is not for me,_

_It's getting far too hot for me._

_There is no in-between for me,_

_But who will change the scene for me?_

_Don't want no one to rob for me,_

_But who will find a job for me?_

_I think I better think it out again._

_HEY!"_

I heard everyone clapping behind, and onstage, even La Carlotta was smiling at me! I couldn't belive what was happening. Carlotta was mean to everyone, including me, and she's smiling at me right now.

Just then Lunar pushed me aside and started to sing.

"Oh, when it comes to music,

You know that I'm the one.

My fires the brightest,

Brighter than the burning sun.

Oh yea,

It's all about me…" Before she could finish, the stage candles flared up and caught her dress and she went of screaming when someone threw a bucket of ice-cold water over her and put the fire out. I smiled to myself.

"She worse than a me." Carlotta whispered into my ear (if that is possible for her), before leaving to go to her sleeping quarters.

I knew it was going to be a long time 'till I get out of here, and the longer I spend here, the less likely it would be for me to find Fagin, Dodger, Charley and all the other boys.

**Sorry this chapter stinks, but it will get better, promise. In the next chapter we find out how Agate met Fagin and the boys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
